


Throwing Salt (and Pepper)

by mmmdraco



Category: Love Simon (2018)
Genre: Canon Jewish Character, Cooking, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: The first time Nora makes food for Simon's boyfriend, she's offended because he adds salt and pepper before he even tries it. The thing that makes it worse is that she adds extra to her own and tastes it, and it's better.





	Throwing Salt (and Pepper)

**Author's Note:**

> I got to watch Love, Simon earlier this evening and my brain decided that a great writing exercise thing would be Bram eating Nora's food and I couldn't sleep without doing that, apparently. So here we go. Shout out to the girls at my screening who were teaching their friend about fanfic!

The first time Nora makes food for Simon's boyfriend, she's offended because he adds salt and pepper before he even tries it. The thing that makes it worse is that she adds extra to her own and tastes it, and it's better.

"Bram's a bloodhound," she tells her brother after the third time this happens. "I think he has a really good nose, except he still likes yo. Bramu so I'm not sure."

Simon purses his lips at her. "I already stopped wearing Axe years ago. Is this still about the salt thing?"

"I'm experimenting with finishing salts today. Invite him over?" Nora knows it doesn't take much for Bram to come when Simon calls (not that the opposite is any different), so she heads off to the kitchen where the fleur de sel is on the counter waiting.

It's the jalapeño brownies that tell her that maybe Bram's just not a human or something. She's normally so good with measurements, so reading the 1/4 cup as 1 1/4 cups? Big difference. But Bram devours all of the brownies and tells her how good they are, even after Simon can barely handle a single bite. (Okay, she's a little amused that Simon can barely handle one kiss after Bram eats all of the brownies, too. Bram is less amused.)

It's not until Chanukah rolls around again and Nora gets invited over with the rest of the family for dinner that she understands. Mrs. Greenfeld likes to cook, and isn't afraid of spices. The latkes are served with a jalapeño dill sauce, and the kugel is studded with dried apricots and lemon zest. The tzimmes taste a little like heaven with the way the spices seem to weave the rest of the things together. Of course Bram seasons her food extra. He probably does it everywhere except home.

And before they leave for the evening, Nora makes her way up to Mrs. Greenfeld and asks to watch her cook sometime. The enthusiasm with which she says, "How about you help me?" tells Nora exactly what she needed to know about the woman.

When she opens up her Christmas present from her brother that year, it's a cookbook and a new whisk. When Simon points out that Mrs. Greenfeld helped him pick it out, suddenly it's her favorite gift and she's reading through recipes that promise more flavor than she'd yet considered.

By the time Simon's ready to leave for college, she's trained Bram out of salting her food. She blames that somehow for crying almost as hard when he leaves as when Simon does.


End file.
